Kakeru Satsuki
Kakeru Satsuki (皐月 駆 Satsuki Kakeru) is the main protagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl and most of After Stories in Resona Forma. He is a 2nd year student at Kouryoukan Academy. He has what appears to be heterochromia and wears an eyepatch over his right eye, which is in fact the Eye of Aeon. Appearance Kakeru has blue hair and blue eyes. However, when he was still in possession of the Eye of Aeon, his right eye was yellow in color. The unusual color of this eye was the reason Kakeru had to wear an eyepatch. Kakeru's casual clothes consists of a black T-shirt, a white coat and a blue jeans. He also wears white sport shoes. Personality After losing his sister, Kakeru felt that his life was empty, so he had a pessimistic look on life and wasn't interested in nearly anything, more so in the game than in the anime. However, his closest friend, Yuka Minase, was concerned about his well-being and always tried her best to comfort him for all the years since the event. With the help of her other two friends Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya, she managed to make him feel better. After that, Kakeru usually considered "being happy" as one of his purposes in life. He still did not completely get over the shock, however. He frequently dreams of the moment when his sister slit her wrist at night and his right eye sometimes bleeds painfully. During the events of the Red Night, Kakeru begins to mature mentally, as his desire to protect his friends overwhelms his trauma. Gradually, he becomes the one with the strongest mind of the gang, even more than Misuzu. He was able to talk Misuzu, Kukuri and even Yuka out of their depression to fight with him before the final Red Night. Even Verard, who ridiculed Kakeru at first, started to respect him and finally, accept that Kakeru was the one right in the end. In the anime, he is quite the same, although he is showed a bit less pessimistic. He is also somewhat naive however, as he didn't seem to notice Yuka's mad attitude toward him and the others. In the manga, he blames himself for his sister's suicide, lamenting his weakness. Biography Seven years prior to the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl, Kakeru and his sister, Kukuri was abandoned by their parents due to having special powers and was adopted at Ayame Garden. After Story Life of an Onmyouji On December 1, Misuzu returned to the Kusakabe village with Kakeru Satsuki to return the Kusakabe Five Treasures. Her return was heavily criticized, as not only she had been exiled, but she also dared to bring a man outside the clan back with her. At the end of the argument, however, Misuzu convinced the clan of her determination, also having the approval of the head of the clan. At the village, Misuzu spent days to teach Kakeru about the way of an Onmyouji, including kendo training and how to use shikigami. In November, Misuzu and Kakeru returned to Ayamegaoka on the context of opening her library, which contained Ryouichi Kusakabe's and Misao Kusakabe's old research, and bringing them back to the village. The two used this chance to visit the town, although did not meet any of their old friends except for Master Kuroda of Cyberiad. Thinking of herself as unusual, Misuzu tried to figure out how a normal girl would act, but to no avail. When Kakeru found out, he told her that he liked her normal self, and Misuzu gave up. On November 17, Misuzu and Kakeru opened the library at Misuzu's house to bring them back to the village. At night, however, Misuzu received as distress signal and the two rushed back to the village without bringing anything. Misuzu and Kakeru arrived at the Kusakabe village one day later, only to see that a massacre had taken place while they were away. A Kusakabe informed her that there was only one enemy, but its strength was that of a demon. The people in the village managed to form a barrier and pushed the demon back to the bamboo forest nearby, but the clan's head was in pursuit of it. Misuzu volunteered to go after the clan's head, as she wanted to protect the village, as well as her father. Catching up with her father, Misuzu told him to go back, as he was in no condition to use Doujigiri. The old man was persistent, but Misuzu promised him to defeat the demon and come back safely. She told Kakeru to stay with her father, but he told her that he wanted to be of help, as she was not as powerful as before. As Misuzu arrived at her house in the bamboo forest, she finally encountered the demon, the demon bladeHonekui Munechika. She asked it of its purpose. The Spirit of Azo inside sword revealed its three-hundred-year grudge against the Kusakabe Clan and said that it would not stop until the Kusakabe went extinct. Misuzu replied that she understood the grudge, but she refused to comply, as she did not want to lose the life that she fought so hard to have, enraging the demon sword. The two engaged each other in combat, in which Honekui seemed to be too powerful for Misuzu's Kogarasumaru Amakuni. When it seemingly dealt a fatal blow however, it was revealed that Misuzu had been using a doppelganger all along to wait for her sword's power boost. She then defeat the Honekui in a single strike. However, the sword proved to be persistent, as it tried to invade Misuzu's body when she attempted to seal it. Kakeru shielded her and ended up being manipulated instead. Misuzu was not able to attack as the Honekui used Kakeru as a hostage. Unwilling to hurt Kakeru, she dropped her sword, allowing the controlled Kakeru to hit her repeatedly. However, the situation quickly reserved, as the Spirit of Azo tried to pick up the Kogarasumaru Amakuni, the Kusakabe blade resonated with Kakeru's blood, allowing him to briefly take control again. The Honekui panicked and threw the Kogarasumaru Amakuni away, which fell into Misuzu's hand, enabling her to destroy the Honekui. After the battle, Misuzu took Kakeru in their house to treat him of his injuries. Kakeru woke up two days later. Misuzu told him that his body was not fully healed, but they could speed up the process if they had sexual intercourse, to which Kakeru complied. Misuzu and Kakeru continued staying in the village to learn more about the way of the Kusakabe. Misuzu acted as Kakeru's mentor. As time passed, Misuzu's father approved ofthe marriage between Misuzu and Kakeru and said that he would leave his daughter in Kakeru's care. At the wedding ceremony, Misuzu revealed that she was bearing Kakeru's child. The story ended with Kakeru and Misuzu swearing to love each other until the world ended. After the wedding, it is revealed in Liber_7, which is the later game developed by Lass in 2016 base on the same universe with 11 eyes that Kakeru has changed his last name to Kakeru Kusakabe. It is also revealed in Liber_7 Fragments in the official site Lass.jp that Kakeru and Misuzu then have a girl named "Miyu" and they are working across all the area in Japan. Conscience Powers&Abilities At first, Kakeru's right eye disability to see is thought to be due to heterochromia. However, it is later revealed that eye bears a special power of precognition and is known as the Eye of Aeon. Kakeru is able to use his right eye in battle to predict and counter his opponent's moves. The real power of the eye of Aeon not only covers precognition, but also allows the bearer to assimilate all the memories and abilities of countless previous bearers. Ultimately, it also allows the bearer to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. Consequently, however, the price for those powers is that upon death, the bearer's soul is absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. While possessing the Eye of Aeon, Kakeru frequently dreams of Verard, an ancient King of Drasuvania who was also the previous bearer of the eye, after each Red Night. Although at first Verard looked down on Kakeru, after the latter had shown his determination, Verard finally accepted him and entrusted him with the power to stop Lieselotte. Before knowing about his own ability, Kakeru had asked Misuzu to teach him kendo so that he could defend himself even if she was not around. After Kakeru had gotten used to using a sword, Misuzu gave him Raikiri (which also became his main weapon to fight in later battles) to fight with. She also let Kakeru drink her oni blood to amplify his strength. .]]In addition, in the final battle, Kakeru was even seen using Misuzu's shikigami to deflect Lieselotte's attacks. He could also use it againt Honekui Munechika. In the anime, Kakeru could combine his eye's power with that of another Fragment in order to create a vortex to absorb and imprison Lieselotte in time and space. Combined with his foresight, he was able to anticipate her movements and entrap her with the help of Avaritia's sacrifice. Relationships Kukuri Tachibana: When they first met, Kakeru was shocked that she strikingly resembles his older sister, Kukuri Satsuki. He began yelling and gripping at her, making her cry. Misuzu saw them and cleared the confusion. He fell in love with her later, and they became a couple in her After Story in Resona Forma, even if their relationship was troubled because of the fact that the two of them could be siblings. In the anime, their romance isn't mentioned but it's possible that Kakeru saw her as his deceased older sister. He is showed he was very close to his older sister before her suicide. Misuzu Kusakabe: Misuzu saved him and Yuka from the Larvae during their first Red Night. In the beginning, Misuzu acted cold toward him, but later, she taught him the Kusakabe Sword Art, and warmed up to him. Finally, they fell in love with each other, and the two of them became a couple in Misuzu's after story, where they married and had apparently a child. In the anime, Misuzu reacted in the same way, and confessed her love to him. After Misuzu healed him, he began calling her 'Misuzu sempai' over 'Kusakabe sempai'. In one vision, Kakeru slept with Misuzu, but was soon killed by Lieselotte in Yuka's body. He eventually rejected her because he loved Yuka, but Misuzu still fought to protect him nonetheless. In the manga, they end up together. It is also hinted in Liber_7, which is the sequel game base on the same universe with 11eyes that he and Misuzu's route is the true end. Yukiko Hirohara: Kakeru met her at Cyberiad, and gave her some advices in her work, leading her to call him "Kakeru-Senpai". Later, the two of them became comrades in the Red Night, and she fell in love with him. In her After Story, they became a couple. In the anime, they have a good friendship, and Kakeru became enraged when Superbia killed her. Shiori Momono: The two of them didn't have some interactions much with each other in the beginning, but Shiori acted strangely toward him. When she revealed her identity as Fragment, she asked him to remove her seal by sexual intercourse. She fell in love with him afterward, and the two of them became a couple in the After Story from Shiori. In the anime, their romance isn't mentioned, but she accepted to help him in his fight. Nevertheless, she is actually the one who revealed the truth to his older sister, which made her killing herself. Kakeru resented her for it but finally allied with her in the final battle in the anime. Takahisa Tajima: In the anime, Kakeru and Takahisa didn't get along in the beginning. Takahisa liked bullying him and Kakeru didn't considere him as a comrade. But around the middle of the story, Kakeru noticed that he and Takahisa had some troubles in confessing their feelings to the girl they loved (who were Yukiko and Yuka) and finally became friends. In the game, Takahisa saved him and Yuka from others people and they became friends afterward. Verard: Verard was the preceding Eye of Aeon bearer before Kakeru and appeared a lot in his dreams, explaining his power and his hatred for the world. He contempted him in the beginning, but he had a change of heart when Kakeru showed his determination in stopping Lieselotte, and finally helped him in the last battle. Tadashi and''' Kaori : He is friends with the two, even if it was a bit unwillingly for Kakeru, and he is getting along well with them. They tried, along with Yuka, to make him feel better when his sister died, and they often hang out together. In the anime, Tadashi often teases him about his relationship with Yuka. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Kakeru Atk1.jpg File:11eyes TV Kakeru Screenshot2.jpg|Anime screenshot RF Kakeru CG4.jpg Trivia *Kakeru's phone ringtone is '''Lunatic Tears, the opening song of the game. *His eyepatch has the cross-like symbol of 11eyes. *In the 11eyes OVA, Kakeru's Eye of Aeon can see through other people's clothes (except for their underwear). *Kakeru is strikingly similar to the protagonist of the game Persona 3. *In the anime, he wears an eyepatch because when he was younger, he was often bullied by the others children because of its unusual color. His situation is a little similar in the game, but it is due to his peers in high school calling the eye disgusting instead. *In the anime, Kakeru is showed having ended up with Yuka. In the manga, he ends up with Misuzu. In the original game he ends up with Kukuri. In Resona Forma, the choice with whom he can ends up is according to the player's choice, however it is not known which route and the true end if Misuzu, Shiori or Kukuri however Shiori's afterstory is the one which Kukuri remained and has a future vision in which she gets married to Kakeru and has a child with him and Misuzu's afterstory is the one which shown the marry ceremony and revealed that Misuzu gets pregnant and have a child with him, this two are the only two After Stories giving a vision for the future which may mean their routes are the true endings. *In Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl, it is hinted that he ends up with Misuzu. **In Resona Forma, it is hinted that he ends up with Shiori or Misuzu. **In Takahisa's After Story, who he ended up with is unclear. *The sex scene with Misuzu in episode 11 can be considered as a bad ending for Misuzu's route in the game, while episode 12 is a relatively good ending for Yuka's route. *In the Special SS Story, Verard pointed out that Kakeru had a perverted gaze on the heroines 824 times, in which 18,346 seconds (approximately 5 hours) was on Kukuri's breasts and 9,230 seconds (approximately 2.5 hours) was on Shiori's zettai ryouiki. Kakeru stopped Verard before he was able to tell the rest, however. *Kakeru and Misuzu is officially confirmed that they are married and is the only route shown in the later developed sequel game base on the same universe, Liber_7 and Liber_7 Fragments in the Lass.jp. This might be a strong hint that Misuzu route and her After Story is the true ending and Misuzu x Kakeru is the official ships of the 11eyes series. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Emerald fragment's holders Category:Male characters Category:After Story (Yuka) characters Category:After Story (Misuzu) characters Category:After Story (Shiori) characters Category:After Story (Takahisa) characters Category:Resona Forma characters